particracy2fandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of The Republic of Sogona
The Constitution of The Republic of Sogona Preamble We, the People of The Republic of Sogona do hereby ordain and adopt this constitution for The Republic of Sogona. Article 1: The Republic of Sogona #The Republic of Sogona is a Sovereign and Democratic Nation and the Sovereign Power belongs to the people of The Republic of Sogona. Sovereign Power shall be exercised in the manner provided for in this Constitution; #The Republic of Sogona shall be structured as a presidentialist democracy with a bicameral legislature and an elected Head of State; #The National Flag and Motto shall be the flag and the motto adopted by two-thirds of the total number of members of the National Congress in accordance with the procedure set out in Article 3; #This Constitution is the Supreme Law of the Land of The Republic of Sogona. Article 2: The National Congress #There shall be a legislature for The Republic of Sogona, called the National Congress, in which all legislative powers under this Constitution shall be vested by a bicameral legislature, being the''' Chamber of Deputies how lower chamber and the '''Federal Senate '''how the upper chamber; #The National Congress shall have the power to make laws, to pass bills and legislation, to ratify treaties and international agreements, to amend this Constitution in accordance with the provisions of Article 14, and to ratify Cabinet Proposals in accordance with the provisions of Article 2.I.4; #Each member of the National Congress shall be enlisted in a political party and shall be entitled to one seat only in each chamber(only if the elections for each chamber is in different dates). Political parties shall represent their voters in the National Congress and cast their votes on their behalves; Article 2 I: The Chamber of Deputies #The Chamber of Deputies will be the lower chamber of the National Congress of The Republic of Sogona ; #There will be a maximum of 500 seats to be occupied in the Chamber of Deputies being each state proportionally represented by it's population; #The Chamber of Deputies have to vote in every bill that is put in voting stage in the National Congress of the Republic of Sogona; #The Chamber of Deputies '''will vote alone, without the Federal Senate intervention '''the following types of bill proposals: :4.1. National Cabinet of The Republic of Sogona reshuffle acts; :4.2. Ordinary bill proposals '''without any type of variables; Article 2 II: The Federal Senate #The Federal Senate will be the upper chamber of the National Congress of The Republic of Sogona; #There will be a maximum of 100 seats to be occupied in the Federal Senate, being each state proportionally represented by it's population; #The Federal Senate have to vote in every bill that is put in voting stage in the National Congress of the Republic of Sogona, expect in cases set in the Article 2.I.4; Article 3: The Legislative Process: #All political parties shall have the right to propose Bills; #A Bill shall be passed by a simple majority of the members of the National Congress present and voting, except in cases where the Constitution provides otherwise; #A Bill shall lapse from voting should an election intervene, in which case it shall be returned to the National Congress for debate. #A Bill that has been passed by the National Congress shall enter into effect immediately upon its passage. Article 4: The Executive Sphere of The Republic of Sogona: #The executive power shall be vested in the President of the Republic and the National Cabinet; #Executive decisions shall be entrusted in these bodies subject to the approval of the National Congress. Article 5: The President of the Republic of Sogona: #The President of the Republic shall be the Head of State of the Republic of Sogona. He shall represent the Nation, guarantee its independence and see to it that this Constitution is observed. #The President of the Republic shall be elected for a term of office of 48 (fourty eight) months in accordance with the procedure set out in this Article and subject to the provisions of the sections 1 and 3 of Article 13. ##The President of the Republic shall be elected using a two round system. Each party shall have the right to register one candidate for elections for the office of the President of the Republic. A primary round of election shall be held to select the two candidates for the second round. ##The two candidates having the largest number of votes in the primary election shall participate in the second round, the candidate having the highest number of votes in the second round shall be declared the new President of the Republic. Article 6: The National Cabinet of the Republic of Sogona #The National Cabinet shall aid and advise the President of the Republic and conduct the policy of the Government. #The Cabinet shall exercise the executive power and conduct the policy of the Government. #The Cabinet shall consist of 9 members. Each member, aside from the Head of Government, shall direct an administrative department and is responsible for the tasks and functions entrusted to his or her department. #The Head of Government shall represent the Cabinet and the Government both at home and abroad. He shall chair the National Cabinet and be responsible for the conduct of public business and the general government policy. Article 7: The formation of the National Cabinet of the Republic of Sogona: #There shall be the National Cabinet to assist the Head of State in the proper discharge of executive powers. #Any cabinet must be ratified by the agreement of more than a half of the National Congress, according to Article 3 of the Constitution. #The responsibility of proposing a list of Cabinet members falls to political parties, any or all of whom may propose lists to assist the President of the Republic in the running of the country. #The Cabinet shall remain in office until such a time as a new Cabinet is formed. Article 8: The Judiciary Sphere of the Republic of Sogona: #The judicial authority shall be vested in a system of courts, both lower and constitutional. These courts shall have absolute power to ensure enforcement of the laws and constitution of the Republic of Sogona: #The Minister of Justice will be the Sogonan Jugde in the Court of International Law; #The Minister of Justice will claim for one member for each party to be Ministers of the Supreme National Court. Article 8 I: The Supreme National Court: #The Supreme National Court have the power to jugde special cases that is inicially unsolved; #It's composition shall be defined as the Article 8.3. Article 9: The Political Parties: #Political parties shall ensure that the will of the people prevails and, for this purpose, shall represent their voters in the National Congress. #A political party shall be registered in accordance with the national laws may be dissolved in cases of inactivity or for violations of national law. ''' #Representation in the National Congress shall be determined through a general election in which all political parties may participate in accordance with the provisions of Article 13. Article 10: The Opposition Parties: #The opposition parties shall play a constructive role to ensure that the government and the ruling parties function in accordance with the provisions of this Constitution, provide good governance and strive to promote national interest and fulfil the aspirations of the people. #Their aim must be to make the Government responsible, accountable and transparent. #The opposition parties shall have the right to oppose the elected Government and to question the Government’s conduct of public business. Article 11: The Sogonan States: Unique paragraph: The territory of the Republic of Sogona comprises the States of Lorpin, Sogana, Kingston, Nevin, Salina, Jonoa and Sudarla. The national territory and the international territorial boundary of the Republic of Sogona is inviolable. Article 12: The Local Governments: #States shall have its own legislature, unicameral or bicameral; #The mayors are elected by the voters in each city. Article 13: The Elections and the Electoral Process: #Under this Constitution, the general will of the people shall be the basis of government and it shall be expressed through periodic elections in which all political parties shall have the right to participate. #The method used to determine the number of seats each State receives in the National Congress shall be laid down by law in accordance with the provisions of Article 3. Article 14: The Constitutional Amendment: #Subject to the provisions of Article 3, the National Congress shall have the power to amend this Constitution. Amendments shall require a vote of two-thirds of the members of the National Congress in order to pass and may only apply to certain areas of this constitution. Article 15: The Sucessory Executive Line of the Republic of Sogona: #The sucessory executive line of the Republic of Sogona '''will only be put in action if the incumbent member dies: 1- President of the Republic of Sogona (Elected) 2- Prime Minister of the Republic of Sogona 3- Minister of Justice of the Republic of Sogona 4- Minister of Finance of the Republic of Sogona 5- Minister of Internal Affairs of the Republic of Sogona 6- Leader of the major party in the National Congress (Calculus: 0,16666666666666666666666666666667 multiplied by the addiction of all seats of a party in each chamber. See Calculus of Viana ) 7- Leader of the major party in the Federal Senate 8-Leader of the major party in the Chamber of Deputies Constitution alterations done until now: No alterations has been done. Category:Sogona